Beloved Past
by TwiHard01TeamEdward
Summary: Bella is just a normal teenage girl, Renee her mother grounded her for staying out to late with her boyfriend. Bella with nothing to do goes up to the attic and finds an old photo album, from the 1900s. the next day she wakes up and isn't in 2012 anymore
1. Chapter 1 The Photo Album From The Past

Beloved Past

Chapter 1

The Photo Album From The Past

I sat in my room. I was typing on my laptop. It was summer, the AC was on high. The air in Arizona had been to high to go out side that day.

My mother had grounded me, for staying out to late with my boyfriend. It was Saturday and since I was grounded I couldn't go out. And I had nothing to do.

Renee and Phil were not home, they were out doing some minor league baseball thing. Renee is my mother, and Phil is my stepfather. He's younger then Renee. My mother had married my father fresh out of high school.

My laptop was about to die, and me being me, I didn't want to hunt for the charger. Getting board of all my books I went up to the attic. Surly there was something I could read up there.

I walked up the stairs to the same room, and turned the light on, the room was filled with old cloths and albums of CD's and pictures. The room held the memories of childhood but of a past life too. I walked over to an unmarked box. Most of the boxes had been marked with what was in them like 'Bella's ballet shoes' from when my mother had made me take dance, I wasn't any good.

I opened the box and dust floated up to my face; I wiped my eyes with my tee shirt. The box had old newspapers and an old photo album in it. The photo album looked older then me.

I carried the box to my room. The dust was still in my eyes, so I went to take a quick shower. I used vanilla body wash. The shower felt good. I dried my hair and put on clean jeans and a clean tank top and went back to my room.

The box was next to my bed, I pick of the newspaper first it read 'Germans Forced from the Champagne Region' the date said 1918.

I dropped it. And grabbed the photo album, and flipped to the first page. It was a picture of a boy no older then 18 standing with a girl, he was smiling down at her, she was looking right at him.

I couldn't get a good look at the girl, but the boy, he was beautiful. There was no inscription. No info on who these people where. But god did they look happy. I flipped to the next page there they were again they were standing in front of an automobile. The girl was looking away from the camera like before. But from what I could tell she was pregnant. Who ever these people where they lived in 1918.

The next page showed a big house, it was beautiful. The porch held a bench on which you could swing. The house was big and white.

My phone sang out 'white houses'

_**Jenny screams out and it's no pose**_

_**'Cause when she dances she goes and goes**_

_**Beer through the nose on an inside joke**_

_**And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken**_

_**And she's so pretty, and she's so sure**_

_**Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her**_

_**Summer's all in bloom**_

_**Summer is ending soon**_

_**It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone**_

_**But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**_

It was a text message from Renee,

Bella, Phil and me got held up and won't be home till late, make sure to eat.

-Love you Renee

I went down to the kitchen and fixed myself pasta and bread. My mother is the worst cook, thank god she has Phil or she never eat. She can't cook at all.

After I was done I put my plate and cup it the sink and let them soak in the soapy water. And went back to my room. The photo album was better then any Jane Austen story. This couple was real. And I would never know their story.

The Arizona sky grew dark and time passed. I soon grew sleepy I put the photo album and newspaper under my bed so Renee wouldn't find it. And changed it a ratty pair of sweatpants and but on a new white tank top.

I fell asleep soon after that.

~0~

The door opened and closed. Children laugh and ran about, mothers started yelling at them, and said they were in for a whipping if they didn't stop it.

Where was I? I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room; the sky was bright blue above me. He head hurt. And the ground was cold. I looked around. I was in an ally, not far from the main street in the city.

I pushed myself off the ground, luckily last night I had god to sleep wearing a bra, and after all I was about to walk out to a city street.

The street wasn't filled with young girls wearing jeans or pants, all the women, girls were wearing dresses, I looked down at myself, I was still in my ratty pair of sweatpants and my white tank top.

I walked out of to the street, my bare feet toughing the cold street. People stopped and stared at me. I wanted to cry. Where was I? I rushed away from the city street running for all my life.

"Edward look!" a boy yelled out

"A Girl wearing pants! Can you believe it!" a boy yelled

I had just about too much; I stopped running and went to were the boys were. I would set them straight.

"I am not weird," I yelled at the boy who had been talking.

"I never said you were" he and his friends ran off.

I fell to the ground and started to cry. I wasn't in Arizona anymore and it wasn't 2012 anymore.

"Are you alright?" a boyish voice asked, I didn't look up.

"Does it look like I'm okay? I don't even know where I am!" I said and started to cry even more.

"Your in Chicago" he said

"Chicago" I said to myself

"Do you need a hand" he held his hand out, I took it. And finally looked at him. He…He was the boy from the pictures. I let out a yelp. How, how could I be here with him. He had to be dead he was from the 1900s.

"Who are you?" I asked shyly

"Edward Manson" he said, "And you?"

"Isabella Swan, but I like just Bella" I said

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he says

"Yeah" I said having nothing left to talk about

"Where are you from?" he asked

should I lie to him. If I was going to lie I shouldn't have told him my name. "Arizona" I said to him, I loved Arizona, I loved the heat.

"Is it nice there?" he ask

"Wonderful, I love the heat!" I say happily

"Can I ask you why your wearing pants?" he ask shyly

What do I say, that 'hey I'm not from here, this time period' no I couldn't "because I like it more then those awful dresses" I say

"Do you have a place to stay?" he ask again

"No, I…I don't think so, I slept in an ally last night" I say

"Then you can stay with me!" he says

"I don't know, I don't know you." I say wearily

"I'm not a murder Bella" he says

"I guess I could stay with you" I say

~0~

The house, his house, wasn't the house from the photo. The house didn't have a bench on which you could swing, this house with light fading blue, not white.

Edward opened the door of the house for me.

"Mum, Dad I'm home" he yelled out. It was kinda normal. Everyone did that, even here in the 1900s.

"Edward I told you to be home by…" the women stopped talking and looked at me. "Edward who's your friend?" she asked

"Um mom this is Bella, she doesn't have any place to stay." He says and looks at his mom.

"I guess she could stay with us" his mother says

"Thanks Mom!" he says and hugs her

"I'm Elizabeth by the way" she says and walks away


	2. Chapter 2 The Faded Blue House

Beloved Past

Chapter 2

The Faded Blue House

Edward follows his mother. I stay where I am. His house is beautiful, maybe not as beautiful as the white house, but beautiful nonetheless.

I could here the hushed voices of Edward and his mother.

"Mum, I could just leave her on the street" he said

"I guess I could get her a dress or two, what is she doing wearing pants. Ladies don't where pants Edward, there must be something wrong with her!" Elizabeth says back to her son.

"Do we have a room for her to stay in?" he says back to his mother

"No we don't, so I get a cot for now, and will be putting it in your room. Now I normally would want any young female who isn't in a courtship sleeping in a boys room, but she is your guest" Elizabeth says back to him

"I guess," he says back, I can tell he done talking to his mom.

He walks back to where I am. "Would you like a tour of the house?" he asks me.

"Sure, that would be lovely" I say back to him happily

"Well this" he points to the room he just left, "is the kitchen"

The room is small, and has a small table with four chairs, and in the corner of the room I see a staircase. Where does it go?

"Where does the staircase go?" I ask him

"I show that to you last" he say and walks away from the kitchen, down the hall, and stops at a big room with a fire place, "This is the drawing room" he says to me and looks down at his feet. The room is beautiful. I walked in to it. The carpet feels nice on my bare feet. I look around and see a piano, I walk over to it. I touch the lovely white keys.

"Do you play?" he ask me

"No, not really. My mother put me though lessons." I say to him.

"Do you?" I ask him

"A little" he says back, I can tell he's lying. But I don't say anything.

We walk out of that room and back to the hallway, at the end of the hall is a staircase.

"So are we going up stairs?" I ask him

"No, not now. My father is up there with some of his friends. He's in his office"

"So where are we going?" I asked him

He didn't say anything; he walked though the kitchen to the staircase. He walked up the stairs I followed him. When we got to the top landing, there where to doors.

"This" he pointed to the door on the left, "is the bathroom" I opened the door, and looked in.

There was a claw foot tub and toilet and sink. What else could I say about a bathroom? I looked back at him.

"This" he pointed to the door on the right, "is my room" he said and opened the door and walked in. I followed him.

The room was small. His bed was against one wall, and he had a night table next to it. He had a wardrobe on the opposite wall. The room was quite messy, he had books everywhere.

"What do you think?" he asked me

"Well, its quite messy" I say and look into his eyes. They're a brilliant emerald green. I could get lost in them forever.

"Well" he looks around at the books on the ground, "It could use some cleaning" he finishes

I start making a stack of books and pick them up and set them next to his wardrobe.

"There" I say back to him and smile

He sat down on his bed. He looked straight at me. I can tell he's searching for something. I slid to the floor the crossed my legs.

"Tell me everything about your self Bella"

Where could I start? Without telling him too much?

"Well like I said I'm from Arizona. I lived with my mom, Renee and my stepfather Phil. I have a boyfriend back in Arizona and a couple of friends."

"So you and your boyfriend, your in a courtship?"

"Well I guessing he's not my boyfriend any more, now that I live there" I looked around again.

"Have you ever been in love Bella?"

"No." I said. My answer is simple and flat. Even though I was or am with my boyfriend. We both knew we weren't in love with each other. We together because we could be. "He's my first mistake," I say in a low voice.

It soon became dinnertime.

"Edward dinner" Elizabeth called

"Come on Bella" he said to me. I felt as if she didn't want me to eat with them, by the way she only called for Edward.

Like I thought when I first saw him in the photo from the photo album, he is perfect.

"Your coming right?" he asked again

"Yes" I said, and pushed myself off the ground from where I sat.

We walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Elizabeth was there and so was a man.

He was tall like Edward but not as tall as Edward. His hair was combed back unlike Edwards. He has brown hair and Edward has bronze hair.

"Bella this is my father" he says and points to the man I was just looking at.

The man turns to look at me. He is Edwards father, I can tell the man I staring at my ratty sweatpants.

"Nice to meet you" I hold out my hand "I'm Bella" I tell him.

"Edward Sir." he says and takes my hand.

"Bella will be staying with us," Elizabeth says

Dinner passes slowly, Edward's father is a lawyer and owns a firm, Edward doesn't seem like he's the lawyer type.

He's Beautiful. And Funny

~0~

Sleep was leaving me fast. I would wake up soon. The bed was soft were I lay, I knew if I got up the cold air would envelope me. I could feel the sunlight on my eyes.

"Edward, Honey time to wake up!" Elizabeth yells up the stairwell. I open my eyes, and remember everything from the day before. I looked around, I was in Edward room and I was in his bed and he was on the cot. He was still fast asleep, I got up a went to the cot a whispered into his ear 'wake up.' And sure enough his eyes opened and he looked up at me.

"Hi" I said to him

"Hey" he said back

"Your mom called up and told you to wake up" I said

He got up and walked to his wardrobe and took out a clean white button down and a pair of black pants. He also took out a button down for me. It would be way to big, but I would make it work.

He handed me the shirt and I walked to the bathroom, I closed the door. I took off my tank top and button up the shirt Edward gave me. I took my tank top and ran some water into the sink and used the bar soap to clean it. I twisted it to get the water off. I took and hung it on the side of the bathtub. Lastly I used the toilet and then washed my hands.

I opened the door and ran into Edward. I fell to my feet.

"Sorry I didn't see you" I said and started pushing myself off the ground.

"Here" he hand me his hand, "And it was my fault" he said

We walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast; Elizabeth was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Edward where going to be late for church" she said and handed him a piece of bread "eat it while we walk, Bella and I'm sorry but you cant come being that you don't have dress to where out" she said to me.

They left. Edward hugged me before they left. Elizabeth didn't approve of me being in her house, I didn't blame her. She didn't know me. There was a little bit of bread left and some milk. I ate it and washed the dishes left out on the table.

I walked out of the kitchen to the drawing room. I walked right to the piano. I started to hit the white keys with my slim fingertips. And then I started to sing: all the song I sang came from my heart

It felt as if hours hand past since the left. I the piano keys felt nice under my fingertips. The song came out of my lips once again.

_**Just a day,**_

_**Just an ordinary day.**_

_**Just trying to get by.**_

_**Just a boy,**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.**_

_**And as he asked if I would come along**_

_**I started to realize**_

_**That everyday he finds**_

_**Just what he's looking for,**_

_**Like a shooting star he shines.**_

_**He said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

_**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words**_

_**Although they did not feel**_

_**For I felt what I had not felt before**_

_**And you'd swear those words could heal.**_

_**And as I looked up into those eyes**_

_**His vision borrows mine.**_

_**And I know he's no stranger,**_

_**For I feel I've held him for all of time.**_

_**And he said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can**_

_**Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

_**In the palm of your hand.**_

_**Please come with me,**_

_**See what I see.**_

_**Touch the stars for time will not flee.**_

_**Time will not flee.**_

_**Can you see?**_

_**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.**_

_**As I wake in bed**_

_**And the boy, that ordinary boy**_

_**Or was it all in my head?**_

_**Did he asked if I would come along**_

_**It all seemed so real.**_

_**But as I looked to the door,**_

_**I saw that boy standing there with a deal.**_

_**And he said take my hand,**_

_**Live while you can,**_

_**Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand**_

_**In the palm of your hand,**_

_**In the palm of your hand.**_

_**Just a day, just an ordinary day**_

_**Just trying to get by.**_

_**Just a boy,**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.**_

They walked to the drawing room doorway. They looked at me. All I had done was singing and playing the piano.

"Bella, your really good" Edward said to me.

"No I'm not," I said

"What song was that? Have I heard of them?" Elizabeth asked

No she hadn't heard of them, she would be dead by the time Vanessa Carlton was alive.

"No you haven't," I said to her

I hadn't wanted them to find out I could sing and play the piano.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Purple Dress

Beloved Past

Chapter 3

Dark Purple Dress

Sunday passed quickly. Edward wouldn't shut up about how I could play the piano so well.

Dinner came and went. I went up the stairwell to the bathroom. My tank top was dry. I went and closed the door, I started to run a bath I unbutton the shirt of Edwards I had been wearing and started to wash my bra will the bar soap. It felt good to take it off I took off my sweats and my underwear, which I would wash after my bath.

The bath water felt nice. I missed my vanilla body wash. I waited till all the water went down the drain, before I got out and grabbed the towel that was next to the tub.

I dried myself and then washed my under wear. But with them being my only pair. What was I to do? I put my sweat pants on and button up Edwards's shirt; I really needed a change of clothes.

I left the bathroom, Edward's door was closed, and I knocked. No answer. I opened the door, he was asleep, and he was on the cot again. I had wanted to ask him question. I guess that will have to wait till tomorrow.

I settled into his bed. It smelled nice. It smelled like him. I soon fell into a deep slumber.

~0~

"Edward you better be up! You'll be late to school!" Elizabeth yelled up to Edward

She woke me up, but didn't mange to even get Edward to stir. I got up and whispered into his ear 'get up'. And started making my way to the bathroom to get my clean cloths.

"Another minute" he said back.

"No get up or you'll be late," I told him

The bathroom was the same as always. My bra and underwear had dried. I changed into them and put my tank top on.

I reached into my sweat pants pocket. It was my cell phone. I clicked the unlock button. They're where no new text messages, and it was almost dead. Hadn't anyone noticed I wasn't at home?

When I was done in the bathroom. I went downstairs so Edward could use it. Elizabeth was looking at me again, in a judging way.

"Do you need any help with the cooking?" I ask her; after all I loved to cook

"No, I don't" Elizabeth says back to me, "I'll need to get you a dress today. What size are you?"

"Um Small" I say

"The Measurements" Elizabeth says back

"I not sure" I say

Breakfast went by quickly. Edward would have to leave me to go to school.

"Where do you go to school?" I ask him, he's sitting next to me.

"It's an all boys school," he says back to me

"Do you want me to walk with you?" I ask him

"Um…" he starts but Elizabeth cuts him off

"Bella you need to come with me, we have to get you a dress," she says

I helped her clean up. Edward and his father left. It was just Elizabeth and I.

~0~

The dress shop was small, with white and pink walls. The sales lady was an older woman.

"What can I get you today Elizabeth?" the sales lady ask her

"I'm here to get Bella," she pointed to me, " a few dresses." She told the lady

"Will they be custom made or premade?" she asked Elizabeth

"Premade" Elizabeth answered

"Come with way dear, let's get you measured," the sales lady told me, I followed her to the back.

She wrapped a measuring tape around my waist and bust. And when to look for some dresses, when she came back she had a couple of dresses in her hands.

"Elizabeth are you picking the dresses or is she?" the sales lady asked Elizabeth

"Bella is," she answered flatly

The dresses were all beautiful. I picked the plain dark blue one and purple and black dress. I could tell Elizabeth was judging my dress chooses from afar.

"Bella, those are…nice," she said to me

"Thank you Elizabeth! Which one do you think I should change into?" I say and fake smile to her

"The purple one" she tells me

"Um Elizabeth, I might be needing some new underwear" I tell her

"Will get some for you"

I go to the changing area, and closed the door. I could hear them talking though the door. The dress fit perfectly. After Elizabeth had paid, we walked back to the faded blue house.

~0~

It was noon. Edward was still at school. And there was nothing to do, and Elizabeth wasn't much company.

"Elizabeth I'm going out for a walk" I told her

"Whatever you like," she said back to me

The air felt nice on my skin. Happy couples past by holding hands. Automobiles past, and the city was in full speed.

It wasn't hard to find Edward's school. He went to a private school. I sent outside on a bench near the front door. The sky was a perfect blue color. I only wished I could go to school too, I was in honor's classes back in Arizona. I started humming, I missed my iPod.

_**Just a day,**_

_**Just an ordinary day.**_

_**Just trying to get by.**_

_**Just a boy,**_

_**Just an ordinary boy.**_

_**But he was looking to the sky.**_

_**And as he asked if I would come along**_

_**I started to realize**_

_**That everyday he finds**_

_**Just what he's looking for,**_

_**Like a shooting star he shines…**_

And as always in felt as if hours had past, the sun stated to fall from the sky and boyish voices grew nearer and louder. I would get to see Edward soon, my only friend.

"Bella?" He ask, its Edward

"Yes?" I say back

"What are you doing here?" he ask

"Waiting for you. Do you like my new dress?" I ask him

"Oh, its nice" he say and looks down at my purple dress

"Edward who's your friend?" a boy ask, it's the boy from the other day.

"Bella" he says back to the boy, and the way he says my name is…beautiful.

"So what are you doing right now?" I ask Edward

"Well I was going play baseball with some of my mates," he says back to me. I know girls during this time don't join boys and play baseball. But Phil had taught me how too.

"That's sounds fun, mind if I come" I say and ask him.

He searching for the right words, wondering if he should say no, this I can tell. "Well I guess you could come," he finally says.

"Okay then" I say and smile up at him

_**Flashback…**_

_**It was a weekend in July, me and my boyfriend Nate, were in the park. His hand in mine, his friends had shown up. I hated when that happened, they never liked when I hung around them. **_

"_**Yo Nate you want to go play some ball?" Jerk number 1 ask him, I hated all his friends**_

"_**Sure" he said then added, "Bella are coming?" he said to me**_

"_**Nate she cant come, she's a girl" Jerk Number 2 said**_

"_**It's okay, I had to work on the biology homework anyway" I lied and left the park.**_

But with Edward it wasn't like that, but he wasn't my boyfriend, and never would be.

The walk to the baseball field was quick. I sat on a bench and watch them, knowing they wouldn't let me join them. Edward had put his books next to me on the bench, I opened the English notebook, and his handwringing was out of his world amazing. Mine was awful.

After awhile one of the boys had to go home, making the teams uneven in number, "Some will have to sit out" one of the boys said. I could tell them I could play, but they wouldn't let me join right?

"Um, I could take his place" I say loudly

"You're a girl," he says back to me

"So what if I a girl, I know how to place baseball" I say back to him

"Fine" he says back to me

Since the boy who left was up to ball, I went up and took his place, in were he had been standing. I picked up the bat and got ready to swing, as the pitcher got ready to throw the baseball. I hit the ball and it hit the fence, fifteen feet away. I started to run, first base, a boy in the outfield ran for it, second base, third base. Home. The ball made to the pitcher just as my feet hit home. I was safe.

The people on my 'team' were happy. "Bella were did you learn to play baseball?" Edward asked me, "From my stepfather" I say back to him.


	4. Chapter 4 I Am Home

Beloved Past

Chapter 4

I Am Home

The walk back to the faded blue house was fast. I could grow to love this time period. Sure I would miss facebook and my cell phone, but I would be okay. He opened the door for me. We walked into the kitchen. Dinner was already, Edward Sir. and Elizabeth were already sitting down.

"Edward your home late" Elizabeth said to her son

"Yeah, Bella and I lost track of time" he said to her looking at me.

"Well eat your dinner, before it goes cold," she said back to him

Dinner past slowly, Edward and this parents talk about the war. I couldn't join them; I already knew what would happen, how it would end. And who win.

"Bella who do you think will win?" Edward Sir ask me

"American all the way, but you never know," I said

"Edward" he points to his son, "has been nagging me about enlisting" Edward Sir finishes

"Really?" I say back, he had his whole life in front of him and he would join the army?

"Yeah" Edward said, his cheeks are turning red

~0~

After dinner Edward and I went for a walk in the park. The stars were out; it was easy to see them like it was in Arizona.

"Are you really going to join?" I ask him

"I don't know. My father wants me to be like him, become a lawyer. But I don't think I want to do that." He said to me.

"What do you want to do then?" I ask him

"Maybe go in to medicine, I could be a filed doctor, help wounded soldiers." He tells me

"But your unsure" I said back to him

"I'm unsure now, things are different now," he tells me, but he's talking mainly to him self

"Different how?" I ask him

"I'll tell you…later" he said back to me

I closed my eyes. Wanting to tell him who I really was but couldn't. He couldn't know the real me.

"Have you ever been in love?" I ask him, I had to know, after all he had asked. He took awhile to answer, his nose wrinkled up, he was thinking hard.

"No I haven't, but I think I might me falling for someone." He told me, who was this girl that he was falling for.

Air felt to hot in that moment. "Why don't we head home?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said back to me.

"Edward?" I asked him as we walk

"Yes?" he said back to me

"Where do the girls go to school?" I asked him

"Well girls, they normally have their nannies teach them every thing they need to know." He said back to me

"So there's no school for girls in town, then?" I asked him, hoping there was, I missed school.

"There is but it's private." He said back to me

~0~

That school was private, untouchable. Finale. There was no getting into that school. I was seventeen after all; I've had enough schooling. I knew what happened in the past as well as the future.

I kept that to myself. I wanted to tell him every thing, but how could do that with out telling him the outcome of World War I? But I new if I told him, he would want to know how I got to 1917, but that I wasn't sure of and never would be.

He wasn't home yet from school, I hadn't walked to meet him outside. I wasn't his girlfriend after all. He had told me he was falling for a girl, but who was she, surely she wasn't good enough for him. He was out of this world perfect.

I had the house to myself; I went to the drawing room, the plush carpet touching my bare feet felt nice. The piano was calling for me to play again, and so I did.

_**Some people live in a house on the hill**_

_**And wish they were some place else**_

_**There's nobody there**_

_**When the evening is still**_

_**Secrets with no one to tell**_

_**Some I have known have a ship where they sleep with sounds of rocks on the coast**_

_**They sail over oceans five fathoms deep**_

_**But can't find what they want the most**_

_**Even now when I'm alone**_

_**I've always known with you**_

_**I am home**_

_**Some live in towns**_

_**Cardboard shack on concrete**_

_**All bluster and bustling life**_

_**They search for the color you can never quite see**_

_**Cause it's all white on white**_

_**Even now when I'm alone**_

_**I've always known with you**_

_**I am home**_

_**For me it's a glance and the smile on your face the touch of your hands,**_

_**And an honest embrace**_

_**For where I lay it's you I keep,**_

_**This changing world I fall asleep**_

_**With you all I know is I'm coming home,**_

_**Coming home**_

I felt right at home here, even more so then I did in my house in Arizona. Edward was my every thing; he was becoming my best friend, every day.


	5. Chapter 5 I Want the Sky to Open Wide

Beloved Past

Chapter 5

I Want the Sky to Open Wide

I felt at home here, the faded blue house was a safe haven to me, I only wished to know the white house from the photos. That house was beyond beautiful.

Hours past before any one came home, Elizabeth was first, she had went to the market to get food for dinner, I helped her with dinner, I knew she didn't like it. Thinking I would mess it up somehow. Edward soon came; he stayed in the kitchen talking about what had happen at school. Oh how I missed school.

Edward Sir came in just as dinner was done being cooked; he greeted his wife with a kiss. And said hello to Edward and I.

I sat next to Edward at the table, every so often his had would brush mine lightly and I would feel and electric charge went though me. I had never felt any thing like it before.

Dinner was quite, and it ended that way, "Edward do you want to go for a walk with me?" I asked him knowing in an hour or two the sky would grow black. "Sure" he said back to me.

Fireflies were out showing the first signs of summer coming.

"Bella" he said quietly to himself. My name rolled off his tongue.

"Yes" I said back to him

"Do you" he said, but never finished the question, a group of boys where walking up to him.

"Edward where going to the Lions Club, do you want to come?" said one of the boys to him

"I don't know" he said, and looked at me. I couldn't tell if he wanted to go or not, but the boys got the message I guess, because they left.

"Didn't you want to go?" I asked him

"No, I rather stay with you" he said back to me

"So what did you what to say to me?" I said back to him

"I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to go to my end of school year dance, with me" he said to me

"Yes" I said then added, "I cant dance" he grabbed my hand

"I'll teach you" he said and spins me around

"Stop" I laugh to him

"Nope" he said back grinning

Like he said he would, he taught me how to dance in the park. It was slow dancing. Older couples stopped and looked at us, they smiled.

"Edward, stop people are looking," I said to him

"So" he said back

The sky soon fell to blackness, and we left the park hand in hand, he had a triumph smile on his face as if he had won something, the lights were on in the drawing room an automobile was parked outside of the faded blue house.

We walked in and Edward dropped my hand out of his.

"Mom" Edward called

"In here honey" she called back to him. She was in the drawing room. He went ahead of me. Elizabeth, Edward Sir, and a man and women and a girl my age were in there as well.

"Edward you remember Pauline and her parents right?' Elizabeth asked her son

He was thinking hard about what to say, his nose wrinkled, "Yeah" he said not knowing what to say

"Well, Pauline is looking for someone to court her, and her fathers first chose was you" Elizabeth said happily. My face fell slightly. Pauline was beautiful with her blonde hair and blue eyes. But to me she wasn't good enough for Edward.

"Oh" Edward said back

"And I thought it would be wonderful if you brought her with you to your end of school year dance" Elizabeth said to him

"Elizabeth honey he doesn't have to" Edward sir said to his wife, it the corner of my eye the girl, Pauline smile fell.

"Mom I already asked Bella to the dance" Edward said to his mom

"Oh, well I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind

"But I would" he said back to his mom, "Can I speak with you and father in the kitchen

"Sure, Bella can you play our guest a song" Elizabeth said and left the room with Edward and Edward Sir

I walked over to the piano and started to play, my figures brushing against the white keys.

I'm ready, ready to run free

I'd like to know what lies beyond the blue sea

You live once, so drink the honey

I learn my lessons from the birds and the bees

I want the sky to open wide

Illuminate this fire inside

I want the sky

These buildings, high above me

Are so much taller than the pictures I've seen

I don't got a lot of money

But I got you and baby that's all I need

I want the sky to open wide

Illuminate this fire inside

I want the sky

I'm ready, ready to run free

I'd like to know what lies beyond the blue sea

You live once, so drink the honey

I learn my lessons from the birds and the bees

I want the sky to open wide

Illuminate this fire inside

I want the sky

I'm ready, ready to run free

I'd like to know what lies beyond the blue sea

You live once, so drink the honey

I learn my lessons from the birds and the bees

I want the sky to open wide

Illuminate this fire inside

I want the sky

These buildings, high above me

Are so much taller than the pictures I've seen

I don't got a lot of money

But I got you and baby that's all I need

I want the sky to open wide

Illuminate this fire inside

I want the sky

I'm ready, ready to run free

I'd like to know what lies beyond the blue sea

You live once, so drink the honey

I learn my lessons from the birds and the bees

I want the sky to open wide

Illuminate this fire inside

I want the sky

By the time I took my figures off the keys Edward and his parents were back in the drawing room. He was standing there with a deal, I could see it in his emerald eyes and Elizabeth wasn't happy about it. Elizabeth bid her goodbyes to Pauline, and her family. They left as I heard the automobile start up.


	6. Chapter 6 Twilight

Beloved Past

Chapter 6

Twilight

He was standing there with a deal, I could see it in his emerald eyes and Elizabeth wasn't happy about it. Elizabeth bid her goodbyes to Pauline, and her family. They left as I heard the automobile start up.

His eye were glowing bright emerald. He had to have told his parents something, and they didn't like it. Well Elizabeth didn't like it. I didn't ask, didn't know how too. The night had grown to dawn. I was still awake. I couldn't sleep. He was there less then a foot away from me on the cot. His breathing was slow and sleepy.

Could someone look beautiful while they slept? Well he did. I got up seeing sleep would not take me, I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Who was the girl who looked back at me? She was pretty with doe brown eyes. And a smile hidden in them, like she belonged here.

I had never felt as if I belonged anywhere, I always felt if I had been born 40 instead of being in infant. My mother had always told me that.

~0~

It was going on two weeks that I had been here. It felt like much longer, I felt older. Days of school were coming to an end for Edward as June approached. And soon I would be going to his school dance with him. Hoping I didn't see Pauline. She didn't like me.

But I still wanted to know the deal that was in his eyes, I didn't, couldn't ask him. He would tell me maybe. I would wait.

~0~

Flash forwarded:

But that time didn't come at least not for months after the dance. I was in my father's house looking at the same picture for almost an hour trying to see any similarity between the two boys. They weren't the same and yet they were, it was raining hard in Forks, and he…

(A/N Sneak Peek at the final chapter)

~0~

He danced with me all day, in was Thursday; the dance was the next night. I finally came in good time with the slow dancing. He had insisted that I learn how in jitterbug. "No way, I'm done with dancing!" I said and smiled at him. "That's what everyone dances to. You have to" he said back and held my hand tighter. His hand was warm in mine. The way he held my hand then when my boyfriend Nate had, Nate had held it as if it meant nothing, which I guess it had. But Edward held it as if he needed to, to live.

Fast dancing was hard; I kept stepping on his feet. "Sorry" I mumbled again, it was the fifth time it had happened. "It's okay Bella, you can step on my feet all you want" he said and smiled and started to lower his head to mine. "What are you doing?" I laugh. Was he trying to kiss me? "Nothing" he said a blushed lightly.

After what felt like forever, we took a break. Dancing wasn't as hard as it used to be, I just needed to dance with Edward. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked me. "Sure" I said back. He just smiled and we left the faded blue house, I started walking away from the city to the outskirts of town, near the woods.

The meadow was beautiful. It was a special place only few people find. "What is this place?" I ask him. "Its my meadow, I found it when I was 12." He said back to me. It was his; I wished to share some type of owner ship to this place as well. "Have you shown this place to many people?" I asked him, "No you're the only one" he said, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear it since he said it so quietly. "Well it's beautiful," I said back.

We lay down in the center of the meadow, the grass smelled sweet and the meadow was blooming with life. Every now and then a deer would run though.

"Are you still going to enlist once you turn 18 at the end of summer?" I ask him. He didn't answer right away.

~0~

It felt like ages before he finally spoke, "I don't think so, I waiting on someone to answer a question for me. But i'm scared she might walk away from me, when I ask her." He said. "Who ever she is, she'd be crazy to lose someone like you," I said back to me.

We didn't talk for a while, we just looked up at the clear blue sky, and it was a perfect midsummer day.

He cleared his throat, and "Then will you…" he stopped then added, "Be my girlfriend?" He had just asked me to be his girlfriend, was that me, the girl in the photos? "Yes" I smiled. And then the world changed, he was kissing me, it was soft, caring and fully special and I felt fireworks.

We broke away for air. "Was I okay," he asked, his cheeks pink, "I've never kissed a girl before" he finished. "You were perfect," I said back to him.

And that was it, we were in love.

~0~

The sky changed quickly, we couldn't look away from each other. Twilight soon fell as we left our Meadow…

_**I recall a long farewell**_

_**And a time to choose**_

_**So we part like rivers baby**_

_**Yeah like rivers do**_

_**But I still talk about you though**_

_**And wonder how it is you life will unfold**_

_**Show me what it looks like**_

_**Outside your window at twilight**_

_**Show me what it looks like**_

_**I recall drivin' home**_

_**This ain't gonna hit me till god knows when**_

_**You know I feel it in my bones**_

_**And I wear it on my skin**_

_**But there ain't no use in right or wrong**_

_**A heart must go where it belongs**_

_**Show me what it looks like**_

_**Outside your window at Twilight**_

_**It is me that you see**_

_**Dancing on a line?**_

_**Singin' I could be yours**_

_**If you would be mine**_

_**C'mon grow old with me**_

_**And surely you will see**_

_**I remember thinking**_

_**Boy you must be dreaming**_

_**So hold on**_

_**Hold on**_

_**Before it's all gone**_

_**And I do remember thinking**_

_**That your world will go on spinning**_

_**Without me now**_

_**So c'mon**_

_**C'mon please**_

_**Show me what it looks like**_

_**Outside your window at twilight**_

_**Show me what it looks like**_

_**Outside your window at twilight**_

_**Is it me that you see**_

_**Dancing on a line?**_

_**Singin' I could be yours if you would be mine**_

_**C'mon grow old with me**_

_**And surely you will see**_

_**I recall a long farewell**_

_**And a time to choose**_

_**So we part like rivers baby**_

_**Yeah like rivers do.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Mine

Beloved Past

Chapter 7

Mine

The sky changed quickly, we couldn't look away from each other. Twilight soon fell as we left our Meadow, I was scared to tell his parents, and I was scared for him.

The faded blue house came in to view in the summer breeze. He opened the front door with no fear, after all he was fearless he had wanted to enlist in the war. "Mom, Dad" he yelled out. "In here" Edward Sir called back to his son. They were in the drawing room. Elizabeth was reading and Edward Sir was reading a newspaper.

"I have something to tell the two of you" Edward said to them, unable to keep the smile off his lips.

"Well spit it out" Edward Sir said back

"I hope it isn't that you enlisted," mumbled Elizabeth

"No, I asked Bella to be my girlfriend, and she said yes" he said to them

"Oh" said Elizabeth

"That's…Wonderful son, do you plan on getting married this summer?" Edward Sir said to his son

"Um… we haven't talked about it yet" he said back, I blushed. I never pictured myself a girl to get married at seventeen.

"Edward it would be nice," I said to him

~0~

After a while of sitting in the drawing room with Edward and his parents, I went up to his bedroom and lay down. So had happed today. Every changed fast. Was I the girl in the photo? Would I see the white house soon?

The door opened and closed. It was Edward.

"Hey" he said to me

"Hey" I said back to him and smiled

"What are you smiling about?" he asked with a smirk

"Nothing" I said back not wanting to tell him

"Come on tell me?" he said back

"Just that you're my boyfriend" I said back. He didn't say anything back, did I say something wrong?

"Edward you okay?" I ask him

"Yeah, so you really want to get married this summer?" he asked me back

"Yeah, because even know I only met you a few weeks ago. I know that you're my…soul mate" I said back to him and blush bright red

"I feel the same way," he said back to me and kiss's me. I couldn't get over it, it was perfect. And he was mine.

~0~

The dance was perfect. They held it in his school gym. It was nothing like the school dances at my school. It was perfect, and magical.

He didn't let go of my hand the whole night, and we danced to almost every song, and when Pauline asked to dance with him he said no, that he was dancing with his soon to be wife. Which made my heart skip a beat. "Do you love me?" I asked him. His cheeks were flushed from dancing but the grew a tiny bit redder. "Yes. Do you love me back?" he said to me. "Yes, more then anything" I said back to him and he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

That night was the night I knew we would be together forever.

~0~

It had been almost a month that Edward and I were together; we spent almost every waking minute together. People were beginning to talk of us being married by the end of summer, and it wasn't true, yet.

~0~

Like most summer nights, after dinner we took a walk in the park, but Edward was acting different, he had a sparkle it his eye that I hadn't seen since Pauline and her parents had come over, he had a deal in his eyes.

"Edward where are we going?" I finally asked him, we weren't in the park any more, and his hand was still in mine. It felt nice.

"You'll see soon," he said back with a wink

Fifteen minutes later, we were in the meadow again, the magical place, that only few could ever be blessed to see.

"Bella, I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life, you're my life now." He said to me, his eyes were glowing

"And I'm so lucky to have found you, you're my soul mate, my love" I said back to him, hoping he would kiss me. He didn't. He was kneeling on the ground, on one knee. This couldn't be happening. I knew we had talk about it, but this was unreal. Like a fairytale.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you and take care of you forever. Will you marry me?" he said to me, and opened the small black box in his hand. The ring had been Elizabeth, it was perfect.

"Yes!" I said back to him, he took my left hand and put the ring on my fourth fingure. It fit perfectly. He got up and I jumped on him and kissed him, we would be married by the end of summer.

_**This may never start.**_

_**We could fall apart.**_

_**And I'd be your memory.**_

_**Lost your sense of fear.**_

_**Feelings insincere.**_

_**Can I be your memory?**_

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.**_

_**Just like I imagine.**_

_**I could never feel this way.**_

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster.**_

_**My heart's beating faster.**_

_**Holding on to feel the same.**_

_**This may never start.**_

_**I'll tear us apart.**_

_**Can I be your enemy?**_

_**Losing half a year.**_

_**Waiting for you here**_

_**I'd be your anything.**_

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.**_

_**Just like I imagine.**_

_**I could never feel this way.**_

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster.**_

_**My heart's beating faster.**_

_**Holding on to feel the same.**_

_**This may never start.**_

_**Tearing out my heart.**_

_**I'd be your memory.**_

_**Lost your sense of fear.**_

_**(I'd be your memory)**_

_**Feelings disappeared.**_

_**Can I be your memory?**_

_**So get back, back, back to where we lasted.**_

_**Just like I imagine.**_

_**I could never feel this way.**_

_**So get back, back, back to the disaster.**_

_**My heart's beating faster.**_

_**Holding on to feel the same.**_

_**This may never start.**_

_**We could fall apart**_

_**And I'd be your memory.**_

_**Lost your sense of fear.**_

_**Feelings insincere.**_

_**Can I be your memory?**_

_**Can I be your memory?**_


	8. Chapter 8 Ours

Beloved Past

Chapter 8

Ours

"Yes!" I said back to him, he took my left hand and put the ring on my fourth fingerer. It fit perfectly. He got up and I jumped on him and kissed him, we would be married by the end of summer.

The walk back to the faded blue house seemed to take forever; I was the girl in the photos in the album. I knew what was the come, yet I knew I could change it.

His hand was warm in mine. Twilight had fallen and the faded blue house had a glow in all the windows.

~0~

Months past and summer soon became dust.

The wedding was the day of Edwards's birthday. It would be perfect. Elizabeth helped pick my dress out for me. And it was beautiful. I had taken to sleeping on a cot in the drawing room; Elizabeth had said it was the proper thing to due, being that we would be married in the week to come. And I didn't argue, but Edward would still sneak down to the drawing room to talk to me.

My life was perfect. I new this, wouldn't last forever, after all I was the girl in the pictures. She however would bear a child after the boy and girl were married.

News of the Influenza kept up in every newspaper. Chicago was one of the most popular cities in America. It gave me the chills, after all I knew how many people it killed almost 9 thousand.

But most impportaly I dreamed of my wedding …

Fast Forwarded (Sneak peek to last chapter)

He had gotten me a truck as a coming home present, it is a red truck, paint peeling off and rusting from the 50s. I love it I told Charlie. It wasn't a lie; it was old and reminded me of him, Edward. It hurt to think his name. Dinner past, Charlie couldn't cook, like mom. He was quite and didn't talk much like me.

Back to now…

My wedding would be perfect I knew it. Edward would be smiling at me while I walked to him, my mom and dad wouldn't be there but that didn't matter. All that matter was Edward.

Edward was my forever.

Tears welled in my eyes as I lay in my cot. I had already gotten my dress in was beautiful. It was white lace, and had a sheer back. (Breaking dawn wedding dress)

I heard footsteps coming near me. "Bella open your eyes," he whispered. I opened them; his head was next to mine. He grabbed my hand into this. It felt nice. "I missed you," I said back, "I missed you more" he said. "Not possible" I said back. "Try Me," he said, giving me a crocked simile. "I love you," I said. "As do I" he said and kissed me, it felt nice and his lips were warm against mine.

~0~

The Sunlight felt warm against my skin, it was the day before my wedding and I couldn't be happier. Today would be my last day as Bella Swan; tomorrow I would be Bella Mason.

I went for a walk in the park by myself, Elizabeth didn't want Edward and I to see each other much today. Our wedding would take place in the church in the city and all of Edward and his parent's friends and family were coming. The sun was a warm buttery yellow, and the sky was a light ice blue. Children and happy couples were walking around me smiling; tomorrow I would be smiling too.

I kept on walking into the city when I saw it the big white house with a bench on which you could swing. It was the house from the photos and I new it would be Edward's and my house soon. The house was empty so I walked up to it and looked into the window.

The house was even more beautiful inside then outside if that was even possible. This would be the house were we raised our children.

I walked back to the faded blue house as the buttery yellow sun fell. The summer breezy felt good on my warm skin. The lights in the house were on and music could me heard from the drawing room. I open the door and walked in side to the drawing room, "Bella sing us a song," Edward said. "Sure" I said back and walked to the piano. And began to brush my figures against the keys. Soft music began to sound from the piano.

She said, 'I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights'

'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love

And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Take me back to the house in the backyard trees

Said you would beat me up, you were bigger then me

You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one lot bad

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we really fall in love

And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark

Two A.M, riding in your truck

Yet all I need is here next to me

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight

Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my

A few years ago when comin' around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

Then you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mommas cried

You said, 'I do' and I did too

Take me home when we met so many years before

Where we rock our babies on the very front porch

After all this time, you and I

When I'll be 87 you'll be 89

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh, my, my, my

When I was finished Edward walked our to me and hugged me. The night passed by fast. And before I knew it I was asleep in my cot with a smile on my face.

~0~

I dreamed of the wedding like always, but the fell back and I dreamed I was back home with my father…and then I woke up. Elizabeth was shaking my arm. "Wake up Bella, we have a lot to get done" she smiled at me "Its your wedding day!" I smiled wider

I started by taking a bath, after that we ate breakfast; Edward was nowhere to be seen or his father. Elizabth and I waited for my hair to dry. Which could take hours. When it was done she pinned it up with beautiful twists and blue combs on both sides of my head and then she added makeup. I never was much of a fan of makeup. "What do you think?" she asked. "I'm not sure" I stared into the mirror at the beautiful women in front of me look for pieces of me, there it was in her lips, her top lip each had a different shape. Finding this familiar flaw made her feel a tiny bit better. Her Chocolate eyes shined with happiness and her smile matched that.

"I love it Elizabeth, thank you" I said to her and hugged her and I finally felt that she loved me and she hugged me back.

~0~

Edward Sir was standing next me, he would hand me off to Edward in place of my father. I could tell that he couldn't be happier for his son. The church bells started to go off, sounding the start of our wedding. We slowly walked in to the sound of wedding music. I looked for him. I saw every one eyes on me which made me blush. Finally I found him. He was smiling widely at me, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

It was just he and I, and no one else mattered. I couldn't get to him fast enough. It felt like years till we finally reached the end of the row and Edward sir handed my hand to his son and I saw tear run down the side of his face.

The vows whet quickly and we said 'I do' and kissed each other fully, never wanting to let go.

The minister said " I give you Mr. and Mrs. Mason," every one cheered as we walked past them. Hand in hand.

A/N

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever. I had writers block. But i'm back now!


End file.
